


Oh My Landlord

by starfishdancer



Series: Role With It; or, the Erotic Role-Play Adventures of Darcy and Steve [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Landlord/Renter Role Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Role Playing, Smut, total smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishdancer/pseuds/starfishdancer
Summary: Steve and Darcy's erotic role play continues, this time with some good ol' "can't pay the rent!" scenario shenanigans.





	Oh My Landlord

**Author's Note:**

> More smutty plot bunnies for no reason other than sometimes the plot bunnies are really, really smutty.

Darcy stood outside the door of the apartment, bouncing a little on her toes in anticipation. She tugged at her shirt, shrinking the amount of skin bared at her midriff a little while revealing a bit more of the girls. She tugged at it again so the lace of her white bra peeped out, contrasting with the black of the scoop necked tank top she’d paired with a jean skirt. She’d found her wardrobe surprisingly lacking for the look she was going for to play this particularly role; much of her “broke student” pieces seem to have weeded themselves out now that she has a regular salary.

Still, she thinks it works, and even if not, she’s the one who’s more a stickler for the costume details than Steve is anyway. She smooths her hair one more time, then rolls her eyes at herself once more before knocking at the door, biting at her scarlet-painted bottom lip as though she’s worried, and not as though she spent the last hour getting herself prepped for this (not to mention all the talking and research she and Steve had done beforehand).

She has to hold back a gasp so as not to break character when Steve opens the door. It’s not as though she hasn’t seen her boyfriend in a well-fitting pair of jean and tight t-shirt before, but damn, it always looks good.

“Mr. Grant? I’ve brought the rent,” she says, waving an envelope she’d stuffed fat with fliers to make it look good. He doesn’t flinch at her using his middle name for a surname, though he does raise an eyebrow before resuming his role. She’ll have to explain about Mr. Rogers later.

“You’re cutting it kind of close,” he says, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms, his biceps flexing and she bites her lip again, hard. “Technically, it’s past midnight.”

“I know,” she says kind of breathily. “My shifts got cut again, and tips haven’t been all that great. I was hoping I could talk to you about that. Unless you have … company?” 

She peers past his shoulder into their apartment, as though someone else is going to materialize, and mentally awards Steve extra points because he doesn’t so much as hint at a smile, though she knows he has to find this part amusing.

“Not tonight,” he drawls lazily, before pushing himself off the doorframe and gesturing inside. “You wanted to talk about work?”

“Sort of,” she says, shuffling as though she’s nervous. “Things are bound to be tight next month, too, and I was wondering if there was anything I could do … for you… to offset some rent.”

“Sorry, but I don’t think so. We’ve got a contract with a cleaning service for the halls to the end of the year” he says lightly. “And the building maintenance needs an expert.”

She looks up at him through her eyelashes, tongue darting out to wet her lips just to watch his eyes hone to them. “I meant… For you. Is there anything I can do…” she cuts off, then rushes as though she’s nervous. “I’ve seen the women come through here, and they aren’t dates. At least, not dates you didn’t pay for and… If that’s something I can do, to help with rent, I’d be willing. If that was something you wanted.”

“Oh, do- darlin’,” he corrects before he can slip and call her doll, then steps in close to her. “I’ve wanted. But what I pay to do with them… I doubt you’d be willing.”

“Try me,” she breathes out. 

He runs his hand down her arm, then catches her at her waist, moving his hand down to cup her ass. “You’ve got a beautiful ass, Dee.”

“Thank you,” she says.

“Would you let me fuck it?”

It’s utterly crass phrasing and it sends a thrill through her. She must show signs of it, because he’s smirking down at her.

“Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, you will.”

She finds herself nodding. His hand finds hers and he leads her to the bedroom. Their bedroom, although she wouldn’t know it to look at it. Steve has managed to tuck away all signs of her, even changed the bedding to look appropriately bachelor-like. She so does love attention to detail.

“A few rules, before we begin,” he says.

“O-okay,” she stutters, then tucks her hair behind her ear.

“One – you say stop, and this stops. At any time.”

“Okay,” she says, widening her eyes as though she’s surprised. It’s not. Steve was pretty clear about not being comfortable without establishing consent, even in this scenario. It’s one of the many things she loves about him.

“If you are uncomfortable doing something, you tell me, but otherwise you follow my instructions.”

“I… I can do that,” she says.

“And lastly? I want you to call me ‘Sir’”.

“Okay.”  
“Okay, what?”

“Okay… Sir.”

“Good girl,” he says, then moves her so she’s standing in front of the bed, facing him, before he sits on the edge of it. “Now I want you to take off your top. Slowly.”

She slides her hands up her stomach until she’s grasping the hem of her shirt, then pulls it slowly up and off, revealing her white silk bra edged with white lace. 

“Good girl,” he repeats. “Now the shoes, then the skirt.”

She slips off her ballet flats, leaving her barefoot on the hardwood floor. She undoes the button fly of her skirt, slides the zipper down, before pushing the denim past her hips, down to the floor and stepping out of it. At his instruction, she next removes her bra. Her hands go to move to the silk of her underwear, but he clicks his tongue and she stills.

“I want to you touch yourself,” he jutts his chin in her direction. “Through the silk. I want to watch you get wet.”

Her breath hitches, but she does just that, sliding her fingers over the soft material to rub at her clit, feeling the silk get slick and damp with her arousal. 

“Yes, Sir,” she says belatedly, though without prompting. She carries on, rubbing tight circles until her legs are trembling. Through the haze of impending bliss, she hears him tell her to stop, to slide her hand down the front so she’s sliding skin against slick skin, working one finger and then two into her cunt as he tells her, until she’s coming with a shriek.

Her knees give out but he’s already off the bed to catch her, guiding her over to it. He’s found silk sheets somewhere, she thinks vaguely as he bends her over the edge of the bed, and it feels soft against her breast as he slides her panties down and positions her legs how he wants them. He guides her hands back to hold her cheeks open for him, and she hears the sound of the bedside drawer open and the pop of a lid before cool liquid is being dripped onto her ass. Warm fingers coat with lube soon are drawing slow circles against her, before he pushes one in to the knuckle.

He’s careful, adding more lube and making only shallow thrusts at first, slowly working her until he’s pushing deeper. His other hand slides around between her and the mattress, then he’s stroking her as he slides a finger into her. She grunts a little at the intrusion but is moaning before long.

“Good?” he asks.

“Yes, Sir,” she says, wiggling a little to draw him deeper. He keeps on like that for a while, his fingers driving her mad in several ways. She feels another orgasm building, her breath starting to speed up, when he pulls his fingers away. She whimpers at the loss and hears him chuckle.

He pulls her up then, her back against her chest, dropping a kiss on her neck before turning her around. She blinks up owlishly at him in confusion, but doesn’t question him as he shoves the duvet further off the bed and guides her to lay down on her back, slightly propped up by pillows against the headboard.

He makes quick work of his own clothes then; no slow striptease for her… at least not thing time. He makes use of the lube against, and her thighs clench as she watches him stroke his cock, making it slick and shiny.

To her surprise, he doesn’t turn her, but instead crawls over her, pulling her down lower on the bed before hooking his forearms under her legs to fold them back. Her eyes widen in true surprise this time and he grins. He locks eyes with her before pressing his cock against her ass, watching her face as he pushes in slowly.

He’s larger than his fingers were, so it’s a bit uncomfortable at first, but it soon gave way to pure pleasure. His thrusts began to speed up and he brought a hand down between them to rub maddeningly at her clit, keeping her just at the edge of cresting while he fucked her. She marvelled at how good it felt, and he chuckled again.

“I think you like this,” he grunts “Do you like me fucking your sweet ass?”

“Yes,” she says, then keens as he pushes deeper. “Yes, Sir!”

“Tell me how much you like my cock in your ass, baby,” he coos.

“I like it,” she pants as he brings her closer to the edge with every stroke.

“What do you like?” he teases, slowing down.

“I like it when you fuck me,” she says. “Please, please, just keep fucking me.”

He chuckles again. “Tell you what, doll. Say the words. Beg me to fuck that tight ass and I’ll let you come.”

“Please,” she says, her eyes flying open – god, when had they closed? – to lock with his again. “Please fuck my tight ass.”

“Please fuck your tight ass, what?”

“Please, Sir,” she begs. “Please fuck my tight ahhhh- “  
Even in character, Steve has impeccable timing, and she screams her pleasure as her orgasm hits. It triggers Steve’s own, and as she comes down from her eye she feels him soften, then slowly withdraw from her passage.

“Oh my GOD,” she says, smiling up at him. “Oh my GOD, Steve.”

“I take it you might be amenable to doing that again,” he grins as he rolls off her.

“Um, yeah,” she says. “My legs have the structural integrity of cooked spaghetti right now, so you’re going to have to carry me to the bathroom to clean up. But Dee is definitely going to come visit Mr. Grant for a rent break again. Should she lose her job? Because Mr. Grant can do a lot of things to her if it floats his boat, I’m just saying.”

“Well, right now, Steve would like to change the bedding and then cuddle with his very sexy girlfriend,” he says.

“That can be arranged,” she smiles up at him. “And thank GOD you didn’t just call yourself Mr. Rogers.”

“… why?”

She’ll tell him. She’ll definitely tell him. At least once she can stop giggling.


End file.
